eterno
by SisterDeluxe
Summary: É tudo uma farsa. BELLA / EDWARD / JACOB
1. Chapter 1

**Eterno**

**By SisterDeluxe**

Pensas que o amor é eterno.

Queres mudar de vida por ele.

Mas no fim descobres a verdade.

É tudo uma farsa.

O teu amor por ele, não é tão forte como julgas.

Pensas em acabar com tudo.

Mas quando vês os seus olhos topázio, desistes.

As suas mãos frias percorrem a tua cara.

«Amo-te!» repete ele no teu ouvido. O seu tom doce derrete o teu coração.

«Eu também te amo» mentes.

Estás com ele mas pensas noutro rapaz.

Jacob ocupa todos os teus pensamentos.

Já não ficas ansiosa com a chegada de Edward.

Aborreces-te quando Jacob tem de se esconder ou fugir, porque Edward chegou.

As horas param, porque já não gostas da sua companhia.

Anseias pelo beijo doce e quente de Jacob.

É ele quem tu queres, é ele que te protege.

Edward faz parte do passado, apesar de continuar bem presente na tua vida.

Queres que ele parta, mas não sabes como o incentivar.

«Tens a certeza daquilo que dizes?» questionou ele, para teu alívio.

«Não… de todo!» afirmas.

Ele olha para ti. Sentes que o fizeste sofrer. Sentes-te culpada.

Ele beija-te como nunca o fez.

« adeus…» disse ele saltando pela janela.

Nunca tinha utilizado a porta.

Talvez fosse este o momento pelo qual ansiavas.

Agora estavas feliz. Estavas livre para amar.

Jacob ia ser o teu ombro. Ias esquecer Edward rapidamente.

Ligas a Jake.

Ele corre para os teus braços.

Esta vai ser a tua primeira noite de liberdade.

A primeira noite da tua morte silenciosa.

**N/A:** Obrigada, D.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **este capitulo foi feito pelo ponto de vsta do Jacob.

* * *

Acordas de manhã.

Bella está nos teus braços**. VITÓRIA.**

Sempre a desejaste. **INVEJA.**

Olhas para ela docemente. **DELEITE.**

Ela olha-te.

Perdeste na sua profundidade.

O seu brilho. O seu feitiço. **MAGIA.**

Pele branca. Olhos castanhos. **GRACIOSA.**

**AMOR.**

Ela beija-te.

Vês que ela sente culpa. Alivio. **CONFUSÃO.**

Ela adormece nos teus braços…

Relembras a noite passada.

Para ti, foi a 1ª noite do resto da tua vida.

* * *

**N/A: **o segundo capitulo é muito entediante e sem sentido, mas sem ele, a história nao poderia avançar.... espero que gostem!


	3. Chapter 3

Mais um dia, mais uma incerteza. **HESITAÇÃO.**

Continuas na ambiguidade**. DESESPERO**.

Não sabes o que fazer. **TUMULTO.**

Amas Jacob (achas tu).

Edward assombra os teus piores pesadelos.

Os teus melhores sonhos.

Ele.

Foi sempre ele. **PERPETUAMENTE.**

Fizera-te sonhar. **DEVANEIO.**

Fizera-te ir ao céu e voltar.

Descobriu dentro de ti um sentimento escondido. **PAIXÃO.**

Descobriu a bonita pessoa que eras. **Mentira.**

«Como ele estava enganado…» Pensas.

Traíste-o.

Ele não merecia.

Pior.

Traíste-o com o seu pior inimigo.

Ele preferia que o tivesses traído… com o Mike, ou com o Eric… quiçá o Tyler. **Repugna.**

Até com o seu irmão.

Mas com Jacob?!

O seu inimigo ancestral?!

Caramba, isso era humilhante. **Depreciativo**.

Sentes a cólera de Edward.

Mesmo longe consegues senti-lo. **Raios.**

Ele ainda está ligado a ti.

Pensaste que ia ser fácil.

Afinal de contas, tu amas o Jacob.

Ele é o homem ideal.

Não põe a tua vida em risco.

Não te coloca em situações constrangedoras.

«O Jacob vai tratar de me manter em segurança» Pensas.

Ahah como estás enganada.

«Eu sei… eu sei que ele vai ser capaz! O Edward nunca me conseguira manter em segurança… à conta dele quase morri três vezes!» repetes vezes sem conta para ti mesma.

Pois, mas o amor dele mantinha-te viva. Será que valeu a pena?!

O Jacob vai desfigurar-te.

Vai trair-te à conta da impressão natural. (**n/a**: forma de ser dos quileutes; livro eclipse)

A qualquer momento pode trocar-te por outra.

**Insegurança.**

**N/a: **eu gostava muito de dedicar este capítulo às pessoas mais especiais na minha vida (acho que este foi o melhor capitulo)

**Amo-vos ppl**


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

Ele ama-te.

Sabes que sim.

Dás por ti a pensar no mal que causaste a Edward.

Não. Não podes pensar nele. **RECUSAS-TE.**

Estás nos braços do teu amor verdadeiro. **JACOB**.

Edward fez-te sofrer. **AMARGURA.**

Quase perdeste a vida.

Ele para ti era… **A MORTE.**

«Nunca o amaste realmente.» Repetes para ti mesma.

Ah, como te enganas.

Foi o teu primeiro amor.

Fogo ardente. Lábios frios. **PECADO.**

Olhos topázio. **DESCONCERTAÇÃO.**

Beijas Jacob.

Tentas esquecer Edward. **IMPOSSIBILIDADE.**

Ele vai estar permanentemente na tua cabeça.

Nos teus sonhos.

Ele vai ser sempre teu.

E tu dele.

Vão ser um do outro. **SEMPRE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Estás na escola.

Sentas-te na mesa.

Jéssica e Ângela fazem-te companhia.

Mike e Eric continuam na palhaçada.

Estás alheada.

Olhas para a mesa dos Cullen.

Nenhum deles se encontra lá. **Estranheza.**

Olhas para a janela disfarçadamente.

Não. Não está a fazer sol.

Sentes-te de consciência pesada.

Pensas que Edward seria forte o suficiente para aparecer na escola.

Ups falhaste.

Pensaste que Alice não se chatearia.

Pensaste que Rosalie não se revoltaria.

Pensaste que Emmett continuaria a fazer apostas contigo, e continuaria a cantarolar "smack that" quando passava por ti.

Pensaste que Jasper iria continuar a esforçar para não te atacar.

Falhaste em tudo.

Perdeste tudo.

O que é que ganhaste?! Oh, já sei, um namorado inseguro…

Não me parece que seja uma boa escolha.

Sentes um arrepio. **Tremor**.

Eles foram embora.

A culpa é tua. **Erraste.**

Eles foram obrigados a mudar de vida por ti.

Já nem fazes parte da família.

Mas que importa?

«Por amor de deus» pensas «porque é que eles se foram embora? Bastava cada um seguir com a sua vida…» tentas enganar-te a ti própria.

(**N/A: **ainda não sei bem, mas acho que este vai ser um capitulo crucial na vida de bella)


	6. Chapter 6

Chegas a casa.

Charlie está novamente sentado no sofá. **Preguiça.**

Está a ver um secante jogo de basebol.

«basebol…» pensas. (**n/a: **para quem não leu o livro nem viu o filme, Bella "praticou" basebol com os Cullen)

Um arrepio percorreu-a.

Sobes as escadas.

Vais até ao teu quarto.

Ligas o computador.

Como sempre, a tua mãe enche a tua caixa de entrada.

Pergunta-te por Edward.

És sincera. (ou quase).

Não lhe contas que o traíste.

Apenas que terminaram tudo.

Fazes os trabalhos de casa.

Jacob entra de rompante pela tua janela.

Cais da cadeira com o susto. **Desastrada.**

Ele sorri e levanta-te. **Cortês.**

Beijam-se apaixonadamente.

Questionas-te porque é que os beijos de Jacob _nunca _foram melhores que os de Edward.

_Porquê? _Questionas-te vezes sem conta.

Vezes demais.

Gostavas que a relação tivesse levado outro rumo.

Mas naquela luta de vampiros recém-nascidos naquela tenda…

Perdeste o controlo. Estavam todos a lutar por ti, pela tua segurança.

Mas preocupaste-te em fazer outro tipo de coisas. (**n/a: ** não levem para o outro lado sff)

Jacob ao teu lado no teu saco cama.

Deste conta do turbilhão de sentimentos no teu coração.

A solução mais fácil (para ti) foi trair Edward.

«como é que fui capaz?» questionas-te. «ele deve estar mesmo a sofrer… »

Envolveste numa luta de beijos com Jacob.

Luta sem fim.

Pensaste que ele te ia fazer feliz.

Sim, de facto está a fazer-te feliz.

Até agora.

Como é que vais aguentar daqui para a frente?!

_Não sei!_

**n/a: ok… isto está a ficar um tédio…**

**NÃO DIGO O TEU NOME sei que querias indecência, dei-te um pedacito dela… (isto não e o meu máximo… mas hoje a inspiração não esta nos seu melhores dias, mas continua a ouvir o 3, a serio, não desistas dos teus sonhos ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Continuas fixada num ponto.

Tentas descobrir porque é que não te sentes completa.

Falta-te qualquer coisa.

Porém, não sabes o que é.

Contudo, esse vazio não existe desde de sempre.

Perdeste a amizade de Alice.

O amor de Edward.

Pensaste que ias ficar feliz.

Pensaste que ias ficar aliviada.

Mas não ficaste.

Jacob pressentiu-o.

Vê que não estás feliz.

«Bah… quando não estava comigo desejava-me, agora que me tem despreza-me.» Pensa ele.

«Nah… eu amo-o… eu amo o Jacob… tenho a certeza…» Pensas tu. «Amo-te!» Dizes firmemente.

«Dah… eu sei…» diz ele a rir.

Um sorriso, que para ti, pode ser o maior pecado ou a maior redenção.

Sorriso grande e aberto.

Feliz.

Aquele sorriso na sua cara valia todo o teu sofrimento.

Edward não ria assim.

Ele era recatado.

Tinha um sorriso lindo.

Mas não o mostrava.

Tinha medo.

Receio.

Mas isso não implicava tudo o resto.

Se ele te amava, não fazia mal um sorriso. (achas tu).

Por outro lado, Jacob ria por tudo e por nada.

Ria pelas coisas mais perversas, até às coisas mais banais.

Rir era a sua maneira de viver.

A única vez que o vira em sofrimento, foi quando ele lutara firmemente pelo seu amor. (**n/a: lua nova)**

Jacob beija-te.

Vai embora sob a sua forma de lobo.

Sentas-te no chão, removes o soalho solto. **(n/a: lua nova)**

Tiras de lá uma fotografia.

A fotografia que vai matar a tua saudade.


End file.
